college with the cullens
by alecsaysSHUTUP
Summary: when bella and the cullens go to college will friendship,romance,and adventure spring up all human
1. the roomate

**HEY GUYS ENJOY MY NEXT STORY!!!!**

**BPOV**

WOW!!!! College I couldn't wait! But what if I failed? I was scared suddenly. My breathing sped up uh oh. I was definitely scared. My thoughts wondered to how much I would miss my family. But then again there would be great parties. What if my roommate didn't like me? Crap I hadn't thought of my roommate. I wonder what she'll be like? Kind, funny ,nerdy. O god not nerdy. Now I was freaking out." Bella" my mom called me." What. Did you find those pajamas in your closet. Yes. Good, I'm finally done packing. I took 1 last look at my room god I was going to miss everything so much.

******

**APOV**

I couldn't believe it as I stared around the dorm room. It was amazing light blue walls on one side pink on the other. Ugh but the closet was way to small. Id have to get a dresser. I went over to the side with the pink walls and smiled. So what it needed a little work but that was ok. Suddenly the door opened and a very pretty girl came in. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was tall and slim, and had cheeks the color of a tomato. She smiled taking a look around and then she seen me.

*******

**BPOV**

Hello, I greeted my roommate. Im Bella. She smiled "Alice" she said in a sing song voice. She was short and slim, with spiky black hair, and extremely pretty blue eyes. Nice to meet you I told her. Same here .I hope you don't mind" she said" I like pink" she said while motioning to her side of the room. No its fine I like blue anyways. There was a knock at the door, come in Rose" Alice chirped clearly excited. A beautiful blond girl came into the room. She was a tall, blond, and gorgeous. My eyes popped and my jaw dropped to the floor. WOW! Was all I could say. Alice giggled. Hello I'm Rosalie" Bella I answered immediately.

*********

**RPOV**

I smiled at Bella and she returned it. Alice was still giggling. Alice" we said at the same time. She giggled harder and we couldn't help but join in. Alright" Alice said obviously annoyed. Bella were going shopping would you like to join us" she asked. For what" Bella asked. To get stuff for the dorm of course" Alice said alright" Bella agreed.

\

**ALRIGHT PRETTY GOOD I HOPE IM SO SIKED TO WRITE THIS SO PLZ REVIEW**


	2. shopping

**BPOV**

Ok so I guess I was a little surprised when I seen she had a yellow freaking Porsche. I only had a light green buggy. They must have seen the look of surprise on my face because Alice said that Rosalie has a silver ferrari(**sorry I changed it a bit). **Wow was all I could say. But suddenly Alice shouted in delight and pointed to 3 guys coming over. A big guy who looked kinda scary, a blond haired boy who looked worried, and a very cute bronze haired guy. Jasper" Alice squealed. Hello Emmett" said Rosalie. And then Alice ran over and hugged the bronze haired boy. Edward" she said' where's your girlfriend she teased. I don't have one you evil little pixie" he laughed and she joined in. So I went and leaned against my car which was right next to us and waited.

*******

**APOV**

I noticed Bella leaning against her car and squealed"your car is so cute" she blushed when everybody turned to her. O im sorry Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper and his brother Emmett who is Roses boyfriend and their brother Edward. Bella nodded a greeting to them before I noticed what she was wearing. Bella" I yelled going into hysterics' what are you wearing. She looked startled until she understood. Um' jeans and a t shirt. I ran to my car and got the extra outfit I always had ready and ran back to Bella. I pushed her into the back of her car to get changed.

********

**BPOV**

When I finished changing I stepped out of the car and looked at myself. I was wearing a mini skirt, tank top, and 4 inch heels. After I had finished cursing loudly at Alice(who looked extremely happy) I got calmed down. I looked at Alice. Are you serious" I questioned. Of course" she answered. I'm going to kill myself in these" I said pointing at the heels. You'll be fine. This arguing went on for an hour before I gave up. Ok Alice" I agreed but your paying for the hospital bills if I fall. She agreed happily and we were on our way to the mall.

*******

**EDPOV**

I hadn't noticed the other girl until Alice was shouting something about her car. I turned to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, beautiful shape. She was perfect. And then Alice was shouting about her outfit and running down to her car her skirt flying up exposing pink panties with yellow stars on them. I was smirking when she came back giving Bella an outfit and shoving her into her small bug. I looked at her car while she changed I heard a small scream inside an then a door opening and a beautiful girl stepping out. She was wearing A miniskirt, tank top, and heels man was she hot.

******

**APOV**

We finally arrived at the mall. I couldn't wait to see what people thought about Bellas outfit. It was an incredible fit even with no makeup she was still gorgeous. And then I caught Edward staring at her and I giggled. Poor Edward he had a problem with the ladies. **plz review**


End file.
